Geschichten aus dem Paradies
by Rochwen97
Summary: Edward ist tot und wartet im Himmel auf seine geliebte Bella, die inzwischen die Hundert überschritten haben muss. Was er nicht weiß ist, dass diese nun selbst ein Vampir ist und gar nicht die Absicht hat früh zu sterben. Ob sie doch zueinander finden...?


_**Storys from Heaven**_

„_**Erzähl von Bella Swan"**_

„Edward, Edward!"

Laut lachend liefen dir drei Kinder eine gepflasterte Allee entlang. Auf der Lichtung an ihrem Ende saß der angerufene. Sie schien durch die dicht aneinander Bäume, die sie säumten abgeschieden und idyllisch, obwohl man sich tatsächlich recht nah am Dorf befand.

Hier fühlte er sich jedes Mal wieder an seine Lieblingsplatz in Forks erinnert und wirklich: Der einzige wirklich gravierende Unterschied an diesem Tag bestand im wolkenlos blauen Himmel. Edward Anthony Mason war seit seinem Tod fast immer an diesem Ort anzutreffen.

Beinahe eben so oft kamen seine drei Bewunderer und baten ihn eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Dass sie die verschiedenen Erzählungen längst auswendig wussten tat ihrer Freude daran keinen Abbruch.

Auch heute blieb das einzige Mädchen der Gruppe schwer atmend vor ihm stehen. Ihre flammend roten Haare hingen wirr ums Gesicht und sie keuchte.

„Edward, erzähl von Bella Swan!"

„Lucy, du hast die Geschichte doch schon so oft gehört", meinte dieser kopfschüttelnd, doch ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Aber sie ist so romantisch", schwärmte das Mädchen, während ihre Begleiter erst jetzt ankamen, „noch schöner als die von Alice und Jasper."

„Erzähl!", forderte nun auch Tim auf dessen übergroßer Nase sich Schweißtropfen sammelten. Der etwas dickliche Matthew schnappte nach dem schnellen Lauf noch nach Luft, aber sonst hätte sicher auch er dazu beigetragen, den Mann mit den seltsam bronzefarbenen Haaren zu überreden.

„Wie könnte ich euren Bitten widerstehen?", lachte dieser und deutete auf den Rasen zu seinen Füßen, „Setzt euch!"

„Nun... Isabella Marie Swan wurde 1987 in Forks geboren. Zu dieser Zeit war ich selbst bereits 69 Jahre ein Vampir und lebte bei Carlisle Cullen, der für mich wie ein Vater war.

Nur etwa ein Jahr später verließen Bella und ihre Mutter Renée Forks und zogen nach Pheonix, Arizona. Dort lernte Renée ihren neuen Mann, Phil Dwyer, der als Baseballprofi viel reisen musste. Bella merkte wie sehr sich ihre Mutter wünschte, mit ihm gehen zu können und entschied sich, selbstlos wie sie war, zu ihrem Vater Charlie nach Forks zu ziehen. Sie mochte den Gedanken das sonnige Phoenix für Forks – einen der verregnetesten Orte Amerikas - zu verlassen gar nicht, doch das Wohl ihrer Mutter war ihr wichtiger und Charlie freute sich so sehr seine Tochter wiederzusehen.

In der Kleinstadt verbreiten sich Gerüchte wie Lauffeuer. Demnach wusste die Schülerschaft der Forks High schon seit Wochen über die Neue Bescheid, als sie schüchtern die Cafeteria betrat.

Dort sah ich sie zum ersten Mal. Für mich war sie nur ein unwissender Mensch wie jeder andere, doch mein Adoptivbruder Emmet fragte neugierig, was sie denn von uns denken würde."

„Aber du konntest ihre Gedanken gar nicht hören", rief Tim begeistert aus, „Das ist sooo cool!"

An seiner Art zu sprechen hörte man, dass der Junge noch nicht lange im Himmel weilte. 2015 war er im Alter von neun Jahren verstorben und hatte sich schnell mit Matthew und Lucy angefreundet, die zwar schon lange vor ihm geboren wurden, doch körperlich und geistig etwa genauso alt wie er selbst waren.

Und kurz darauf hatten sich die drei in das Herz des einsamen Ex-Vampirs geschlichen.

So viel gutes hatten sie für ihn getan: Inzwischen konnte er sogar unbekümmert über seine Bella sprechen, von der er sich sowieso sicher war, dass sie bald nachkommen würde. Auf ihre Liebe zu hoffen wagte er nicht, doch wenn er sie nur glücklich sehen konnte... Er hoffte so sehr, dass sie einen guten Mann an ihrer Seite hatte, vielleicht sogar Kinder und Enkel.  
>Obwohl auch Charlie und Renée sicher nicht mehr auf der Erde weilten, waren sie an einem weit entfernten Ort gelandet, sodass er von ihnen nichts über seine Geliebte erfahren konnte.<p>

Auch, dass er seine leiblichen Eltern fand, schien das Schicksal nicht zu wollen.

„Schläfst du?", fragte Lucy ungeduldig und holte in abrupt in die Gegenwart zurück.  
>„Nein", meinte er schmunzelnd, „ich war nur in Gedanken."<p>

„Schöne Gedanken?"

„Gedanken an Bella."

Das sagte alles.

Dann erzählte er. Wie er um von ihrem verlockendem Blut wegzukommen nach Alaska gefahren war, wo ihr Bild noch immer in seinem Kopf herum spukte, wie er reuevoll zurückgekehrt war, wie er trotz allem versucht hatte mehr über das faszinierende Mädchen heraus zu finden.

Er erzählte wie er versucht hatte sich mit ihr anzufreunden und gleichzeitig Warnungen ausgesprochen hatte, sie solle nicht darauf eingehen und wie immer hingen die Kinder wie gebannt an seinen Lippen.

Zum Ende der Geschichte hin wurde seine Stimme belegter. Er kam zu dem Punkt an dem er seine große Liebe verlassen hatte um sie zu schützen.

Die Erinnerung an den Moment, als Rose ihm erzählt hatte, Bella sei tot war der schlimmste.

Er offenbarte nicht alles, verschwieg ihnen den schmerzenden Selbsthass, den er empfand und wie grausam es gewesen war im Feuer zu sterben.

Was er ihnen nicht verschwieg war die Freude, die ihn ergriffen hatte, als er erfuhr, das seine Liebste noch lebte und Rosalie sich nur geirrt hatte.

„Es ist seltsam, wie sehr man sich darüber freuen kann, unnötig in den Tod gegangen zu sein", schloss Edward die Erzählung nachdenklich, wie er es immer tat und wie sie es immer tat, entgegnete Lucy verzückt lächelnd: „Das ist wahre Liebe!"

Der Himmel nahm bereits eine rötliche Farbe an und das Trio verabschiedete sich zum Abendessen.

Wie sie es immer taten, würden sie morgen wiederkommen.

* * *

><p>„<em><strong>Bella Swan? Ich habe schon soo viel über dich gehört!"<strong>_

„Emmet, rette mich", rief Bella im Vorbeilaufen, die jammernde Alice dicht hinter sich: „Es sind doch nur sieben Kleider zum anprobieren. Die anderen 32 habe ich schon aussortiert."

Geschickte sprang das elfenartige Mädchen auf ihre größere Schwester und warf sie zu Boden.

„Es ist Jacobs _hundertster Geburtstag_ und nur weil ich die Hunde nicht leiden kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich dort anders als in einem perfektem Outfit auftauchen lassen werde."

Sie schüttelte sich als gäbe es keinen furchtbareren Gedanken.

„Na gut, wenn du mich fängst ziehe ich die Kleider an."

Sie wusste wie fies das war. Noch nie hatte Alice mit ihren viel kürzeren Beinen ein Wettrennen gegen Bella gewonnen, doch diese stob bereits durch die dicht an dicht stehenden Bäume. Lachend und inzwischen von Ast zu Ast schwingend wie ein Affe bewegte sie sich immer weiter nach Norden bis plötzlich ein unerwarteter Geruch nach Feuer ihre Nase kitzelte. Weit im Osten – ein Mensch hätte sie nicht gesehen – stieg eine dunkle Rauchwolke in den Himmel.

So schnell sie konnte rannte Bella in diese Richtung. Sie wusste das etwa an dieser Stelle ein kleines Einfamilienhaus stand: Die Bewohner hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber alle Cullens mussten den Standort kennen um bei Jagden einen großen Bogen darum zu machen.

Nach etwa drei zurückgelegten Kilometern tat sich vor der Vampirin eine hübsche Lichtung auf, doch um deren Schönheit zu bewundern blieb keine Zeit, denn das Haus stand vollkommen in Flammen und zu ihrem Entsetzen tönte aus dem oberen Stockwerk der durchdringende Schrei eines Säuglings.

In diesem Augenblick traten auch dir restlichen Cullens zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Auch ihnen stand die selbe Hilflosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben, die sie selbst quälte, hätten sie das Kind doch überall, nur nicht aus diesen Flammen retten können.

Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion und im Nachhinein würde Bella nicht mehr wissen, was sie dazu bewogen hatte, doch ohne auf die nach ihr greifenden Flammen zu achten sprang sie durchs Fenster.

In dem anvisierten Haus erblickte sie sofort eine Wiege aus Holz, deren Fuß bereits zu kokeln begann. Nun war keine Zeit um auf die erschrockenen Rufe ihrer Familie oder das schmerzhafte Gefühl des Feuers an ihrem Körper zu achten. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand sie mit dem kleinen Mädchen am Fenster und warf es vorsichtig zu den sechs wie versteinert am Waldrand stehenden Vampiren.

Ein kindliches Erstaunen legte sich auf ihre Züge als die über hundert Jahre alten Vampirin merkte, dass die Zehen ihres linken Fußes bereits zu Asche zerfielen. Überall an ihren Beinen erschienen Brandlöcher in denen man kleine Flammen züngeln sah. Während das Feuer sich immer weiter durch ihren Körper fraß, wanderten Bellas Gedanken zu Edward. Auch er war so gestorben, gab es doch keine andere Möglichkeit einen Vampir zu töten. Die meist verdrängte Erinnerung an den Moment an dem sie erkannt hatte, dass Edward sich aus _Liebe_ zu ihr umgebracht hatte, kehrte zurück, doch nun schmerzte sie nicht mehr.

„_Vielleicht werden wir uns ja wiedersehen"_, war Bellas letzter Gedanke bevor die Schmerzen ihr Hirn erreichten und alles schwarz wurde.

* * *

><p>Einige Momente vergingen, in denen sie das Gefühl hatte zu fallen und nicht in der Lage war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Erinnerungen wirbelte wie in einem Karussel herum, so schnell, dass sie schon wieder vorbei waren ehe das Mädchen sie erkennen konnte. Aber das war egal. Das alles war plötzlich so unwichtig. Nur die tiefe Schwärze und der endlose Fall zählten...<p>

Dann – von einem Moment auf den anderen – stand sie mitten auf einer altmodisch mit flachen Steinen gepflasterten Straße. Der Tumult in ihren Gedanken legte sich so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Ungeduldig blinzelnd wartete sie darauf, dass ihre merkwürdig getrübte Sicht sich klären möge, doch auch nach einer Weile, die sie einfach geradeaus gestarrt hatte, war ihr Blick wie durch Milchglas verschleiert und die sonst allgegenwärtigen Geräusche, wie die leichten Bewegungen der Luft oder die Geräusche der kleinsten aller Lebewesen waren nicht mehr allgegenwärtig.

Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht genau sagen konnte, wie viel Zeit genau vergangen war.

Eine oder zwei Minuten? Möglicherweise auch nur eine halbe.

Der kühle Abendwind auf ihren unbedeckten Armen ließ Bella leicht frösteln. Wie lange war ihr nicht mehr kalt oder warm gewesen!

Plötzlich machte es _klick_.

Schlechte Sehkraft, schlechtes Zeitgefühl, Temperaturempfindlichkeit und zu guter Letzt der Umstand, dass sie erst jetzt eins und eins zusammenzählte ließen nur einen Schluss zu: Sie war wieder so menschlich wie irgend möglich!

Beinahe ehrfürchtig legte Bella ihre rechte Hand über das kräftig schlagende Herz in ihrer Brust – wie konnte sie das erst jetzt bemerken?- und blickte in die wunderschön verträumte Landschaft.

Ein seltsames Froh-sein hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, als würden schlechte Gefühle hier einfach nicht zugelassen.

Warum klammerten die Leute sich so verzweifelt ans Leben, wenn der Tod doch so wundervoll war?

„Bist du neu hier?", wurde sie von einer fröhlichen Kinderstimme jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Ein um die zehn Jahre altes Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihr hoch.

„Ähm... Ich schätze mal das bin ich. Neu hier..."

Das Mädchen kicherte: „Na dann: Willkommen im Himmel! Mein Name ist Lucy Violett Thomas. Und wie heißt du?"

Die offene Art des Kindes liebte sie schon jetzt! Lachend machte Bella einen Knicks.

„Gestatten: Isabella Marie Swan"

Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Bella Swan? Ich habe schon soo viel über dich gehört!"

Kurz schien Lucy zu überlegen, dann rannte sie los: „Du musst unbedingt mitkommen!"

Verwundert folgte Bella dem Mädchen. Woher mochte es wissen wer sie war? Dieser Ort – der Himmel wie das Kind gesagt hatte – steckte voller Rätsel.

Die Straße endete vor einer Reihe dicht stehender Bäume, hinter der Sie mit Mühe einige Streifen saftigen Grases ausmachen konnte.

„Hier bleibst du jetzt solange stehen bis ich sage du darfst nachkommen", erklärte die Rothaarige streng, bevor sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

„_Lucy_!", tadelte die Stimme eines jungen Mannes, „du solltest längst zu Hause sein."

„Ich weiß", das klang gar nicht schuldbewusst. „Aber ich muss dir _dringend_ jemanden vorstellen!"

„Wen denn?" Nun schwangen in der Männerstimme Zweifel mit.

„Das ist eine Überraschung. Ich lass euch dann mal allein"

Ein grinsendes Gesicht tauchte zwischen den Bäumen auf: „Geh rein!"

Damit war das seltsame Mädchen verschwunden.

Zögernd, nicht wissend, was sie erwartete trat Bella zwischen den Bäumen hindurch.

Was sie dort sah ließ sie erstarren.

Funkelnde, smaragdgrüne Augen unter einem unordentlichen bronzefarbenen Haarschopf. Die erschrockene Mimik ihres Gegenübers wandelte sich langsam zu einem vertrauten schiefen Lächeln...


End file.
